


Time and Place

by Futsin, Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny plans to propose to Laverne, but reality keeps intruding upon his plans.(A sequel to futsin's "Only a Matter of Time" and Missy's "Space and Time")
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Kudos: 3





	Time and Place

Lenny was up to something.

Laverne had no idea what he was planning, but she knew it was something big. He kept sending her too many desperate looks, too many frantic, strange smiles. Either he was getting ready to dump her because he found a “gorgeous California chickeroonie,” as Squiggy would say, or he was trying to drop another kind of bomb on her.

She’d never had an idea of what goes on in that head of his. She loved him, of course, but love had nothing to do with his antic mind, and that antic mind was under his full power. 

She was three days past her twenty-seventh birthday when he asked her to take a walk with him. Lenny was not a walk on the beach kind of guy – he liked to go stand next to the ocean he was too afraid to swim in, and he liked to spend time with her next to it, holding her hand. But long walks in a public park – nah. 

They walked for a long time around the endless number of tar pits, and then he took her hands between his and stared at her with his wide, blue eyes. There was alarm in his expression, as if he’d been goosed by something very tiny with sharp claws. 

“Laverne? Uh…” His voice squeaked. His pale hands tightened hard around her hand. 

The sound of someone else screaming at them from across the park drew her attention from his folded fingertips.

It was Eleanor Stephanick – and her very tall, very nondescript husband. Lenny gulped at the sight they made, but put a smile on, shook Bob’s hand enough to make the poor guy vibrate in place. They talked and laughed, and were dragged to lunch, before being released back into the general public.

Laverne kind of felt like a science experiment as they walked away together – poked and prodded about her new relationship without much enlightenment. “Boy, I like Eleanor, but she can be a pain in the patoot sometimes. I wish she’d called – we coulda invited Carmine and Shirl and Squig into the mix.” 

“Why?” Lenny asked. “It’s not like we was doing anything yet.” 

“Whaddya mean yet, Len?”

“Nothing!” He squeaked out. “Nothing!” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder then, and he walked her to the car. 

The date left Laverne more baffled than ever, more curious about what Lenny was hiding and more confused about their relationship. She knew she belonged with him, but sometimes it made her wonder what he was really thinking about her, deep down.

Maybe she’d ask Shirley for advice the next morning.


End file.
